Paul and Rachel The Smexing Chronicles
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Paul and Rachel have imprinted but they have yet to really take their relationship to the next level emotionally or physically.  What will Paul do to prove to Rachel that he loves her no matter what? Embry and Jared help Paul out!
1. Chapter 1: Did you just say smex

**AN: **Ok, I don't take full credit for this! In fact I blame Lynn and Kiki Lahote for this. You girls are a bag of fun and sexual napalm! *wink-wink* I don't own Twilight, or Paul :-( or the word "SMEX." Lynn is the owner of that word! LOL  
><strong>Rating: <strong> MA  
><strong>Paring<strong>: Paul/Rachel

_**If your interested I am also a member of JBNP, My ID on there is Jacob's Sweetheart86 and this story will be posted there too...once it's beta'd.**_

_**FYI: This is not beta and I apologize in advance for any errors that distract you from reading it. Paul just couldn't wait to get this out there LOL *wink-wink*  
><strong>_

**Did you just say "smex?" What the heck is that Paul?**

_Girl here we are, in this big old empty room  
>Staring at ya, who's gonna make the first move<br>Been doing our thing for a minute  
>And now when our hearts are in it<br>The only place to go, is all the way (ah, hmm)  
>[Break:]<br>Is that alrgiht (alright)  
>Is that okay (okay)<br>You don't need to be nervous (no baby)  
>Cause I, got, you, all, night<br>Don't you worry bout a thing babe, just  
>[Chorus:]<br>just Go with it, go with it, go with it (I will go real)  
>slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time  
>Go with it, go with it, go with it (I will go real)<br>slow with it, slow with it  
>It's my first time on you, baby<br>And I wanna make it right for you  
>(it's our first time)<br>-Bruno Mars, "Our First Time"__  
><em>  
>"Don't laugh at me! Embry, this shit is not funny! I am being serious right now. I remember reading in biology class that it's completely natural to masturbate because your body needs to release; and that applies to sex too, right? I think if she makes me wait any longer, I am going to start having wet dreams! Fuck, Embry stop laughing at me!"<p>

Embry was as red as a tomato. I was so focused on telling him my tale of woe that I didn't even notice him fall down on the beach. He thought it was hilarious. Honestly, I would be laughing too if this was happening to anybody but me. Apparently, the tribal gods have a flare for irony. Who would have thought that I, Paul Lahote would not be getting any loving?

"Okay, your right man it's not funny. This is fucking hilarious!"

If looks could kill Embry would be dead a hundred times over. He was lying in the sand rolling over with laughter just like the dog he was. He was walking a thin line between living and being dead. Maybe, he wants to die because with all the sexual frustration that I have built up. I could probably throw him all the way to James Island from here.

"Give it a rest Embry! Unless you really want to be castrated, I would watch what you say!"

I arched my eyebrows at him and cracked my neck like I am preparing for battle. That did it Embry shot up out of the sand like it was on fire. He lowered his hands over his "family jewels" in an effort of protection and surrender.

"Alright, jeez you don't have to make me a monk. I am sorry Paul. I just I don't understand what the problem is. Rachel agreed to go along with the imprint. She goes the extra step by wanting to be your girlfriend. Yet, she refuses to sleep with you? What is going on Paul, did the imprint make you forget how to use that slong of yours?"

Embry was a bastard, a mother fucking idiot! I growled at him before I let him have it!

"Don't forget, who taught you what to do with that little cock of yours! You'd still think it was for peeing only if it was not for my porno star memories!"

I gave him a satisfied smirk. Embry, just recently lost his virginity so he was in no position to tell me what or how to do anything to my woman. Seriously, the only reason he has a girlfriend is me!

"Paul, chill out! I am just messing with you. So, I know you have a plan, right? What are you going to do?"

Embry was serious now and back to himself. He was staring at me like I should have stated my response by now. However, in reality I felt like I tried everything. Well I had tried everything in order to get her screaming my name! I had to laugh because Rachel has been screaming my name. She was screaming at me for living the life I did previous to imprinting on her.

"Earth to Paul, brother what the hell is wrong with you? You look like shit. No offense, you still need to put an end to this."

When the hell did Jared get here? I am really falling off. This has been the longest six months of my life. I mean when she said things like, _"let's take it slow" _or _"I just don't have sex right away." I never imagined that I_'d have to wait long. Isn't the rule of thumb in a serious relationship is like ... month or three months tops?

"I know, Embry has already reminded me of how much of a loser I am. Jared, what am I going to do? You're the romance guru. You have Kim eating out of the palm of your hand. Let's face it. I am out of my realm on this one. Maybe she does not want me like that?"

This was a secret fear of mine. My secret fear was Rachel leaving me; or Rachel not feeling the imprint like I do. The worst thought that plagued my mind was of Rachel giving herself to someone else.

Jared looked at me and then Embry.

"Embry do you mind leaving Paul and me alone? No disrespect but I think this is a conversations we better have alone."

"No problem, I get it. This is an imprinting thing. I need to go call Janelle anyways. Paul, all jokes aside I hope this works out in your favorite man. I know you can do this!"

Embry smiled and then made a dash for the tree line. I looked at Jared. He looks like he had so many questions in his eyes.

"Jared, spit it out! What do you want to know? We've been friends for too long for me to keep secrets from you."

Jared nods his head and starts walking further down the beach before he starts asking questions.

"Why are you not with her in Hawaii? I thought Sam and Jacob agreed that you could take the time off and be with her."

"They did but Rachel thought it was too soon to meet her sister since we have just started dating officially. She also said she need sometime away from all this. I feel like that was just code for _"I needed to be away from you." _If she doesn't want the imprint why not order me to be her friend. Just release us both from all the pain and heartache of half stepping this relationship!"

Jared was letting me rant. He knew better than anyone that I needed to get it all out. He knew I had no one to go to. I had no one to comfort me or rely on during my youth. The tribe, the pack, and Rachel were all I had left in this world.

"Jared, at this point I rather be her friend then nothing at all! I mean it's not like I haven't lost people before."

"Paul, have you ever thought that maybe she's just as scared. She's lost someone close to her too. Mrs. Black has been dead for how long now? At least 10 years. That means Rachel and Rebecca had to be everything for Billy and Jake. Yet, they were still kids themselves. Rachel has had just as much pain as you. Just cause she has a brother, a father, and a sister doesn't mean she hasn't felt alone in the world Paul."

"I never thought about that."

Jarred like always was right. I can be selfish sometime and not take the time to see what was in front of my face. Rachel was just as damaged as I was. We were two peas in a pod; who were bonded by loss way before we were bonded by the imprint.

"She's scared of losing me. That I'll leave her like everyone else she has cared about in the past. Jarred, I've been acting like an idiot."

"No, not an idiot maybe a pompous, self centered, asshole; but not an idiot."

We both started laughing at that. So, now that I know what the real problem is what is the solution? How can I make her see that I could never leave her? Not unless she ordered me away. However, even that would not keep me from waiting in the wings.

"So what should I do?"

"Tell her the truth Paul! Bare your soul to her and she'll do the same to you. I know your not use to having to tell a girl more than your name, but she's not some girl. She is your woman Paul. She needs to know the real you. Not the sex god. All of that will come in time believe me."

Jared was telling the truth. I had no experience in getting to know a girl. I never got emotionally invested. Hell, I rarely fucked the same girl twice. So, how could I show her I was going to be there for her?

Jared was thinking. I watched him pace back and forth. His hands shot up in the air."

"I got it! You have a week before she comes back, right? I got a plan. Let's got back to my house we'll need the computer and that new iPhone of yours."

"Okay, what is up with that grin on your face?"

"Don't worry about it. By the time Rachel gets back she will be all yours."

Mine! I'll do anything for her to be mine. I had a strong feeling that whatever Jared has plan is going to be epic. I followed behind him shaking my head while thinking we should start calling him: _"Jared the Relationship Whisperer." _

_**Rachel's POV**_

I was lying in bed and my mind was not ready to relax at all. My mind, my body, my soul were all unable to relax these days. I knew exactly what the problem was. Paul. I was in love with him and that scared me to death.

What would I do if something was to happen to him? How would I raise kids without him? What if this imprinting thing wasn't a sure thing?

What if I didn't measure up to the girls he had been with before me? What if I couldn't perform like the way I did in his fantasies? The list of questions kept growing exponentially in my head.

I looked at the time. It was only 10'o clock at night here so it was about midnight in Forks. I should be a good girlfriend and at least call. Just as I was debating on what to say I got a text alert on my phone.

_PL: Hw wz yr dy Honey Bunni?  
>RB: Cnt cmplain<br>PL: DY ms me? Cos I ms U.  
>RB: I do ms U. Im so cold hre wo U.  
>PL: R U Solo?<br>RB: Y?  
>PL: Wn 2 sho u sumthin.<br>RB: Paul!  
>PL: Nuthin Nasty. Unl U beg me 4 it.<br>RB: Face time me in 5 mins.  
>PL: k<em>

That was unexpected. We have sent text messages back and forth since I've been here visiting Becks and her family; but this seemed different. Usually, the conversation centers around how Hawaii is and what the twins are doing. I wonder why he was concerned about me. Why was he interested in my feelings? More importantly, why did I feel excited about him being more forth right with his feeling and taking the initiative?

I glanced down at what I was wearing. Not good. I had on ratty old cut off sweats and a t-shirt. Should I change? I never had before but if he was putting forth the effort perhaps I should do the same. Only problem was I didn't think I had anything remotely sexy or flirtatious. When had I stopped keeping sexy things?

I jumped off the bed and dashed down the Hall to Becks' room.

"Becks, are you still awake? I need a favor. Can I come in?"

I hesitated at her bedroom door. I hoped I hadn't waked up my niece and nephew. I could hear her stirring on the other side of the door.

"Come in, you didn't need to knock. You've been here a week now and more importantly you're my sister, and besides Sione is at work. What do you need? I thought you were calling it a night?"

"I was but Paul sent me a text. He wants to video chat using our iPhones, and I don't have anything sexy to wear. I was hoping you had something I could wear real quick I've only got four minutes left."

Rebecca's eyes lit up like I just told her she had won the lottery. She let out a squeal and pulled me into the room. Before I knew what hit me I was plopped in front of her vanity.

"I have just the thing matter of fact you can have it because I never got to wear it anyways."

Rebecca came out of her closet holding up the cutest Victoria's Secret Pink collection outfit. The top was grey crew neck light weight sweatshirt with the words: "Love Pink" across the front. The letters glittered and sparked in the light, but also reflected black, purple, and indigo. The bottom was girl style boxers. That was purple with a black heart design.

"Becks, are you sure? I mean you'll be back to your pre-baby weight in no time. Why don't you keep it."

"I want to give it to you Rachel. I haven't got to go shopping with you in years and you need it right now, more than me. What? Don't give me that look! You know what I am talking about Rachel."

I did know what she was talking about. Rebecca was trying to figure out why my relationship was moving so slow. She was wondering why as much as I say I love him. I have yet to be intimate with him; or talk about moving in together; or any of the things serious couples do.

I look at my sister. Even though, we are twins I see more of mom in her than I see in my face.

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow I promise and maybe go shopping if Sione can watch the babies?"

"Sounds like a plan! Tell my future brother in law I said hello!"

I was about to rebut her last statement when she pulled me to my feet and ushered me out the door.

"Go give that poor boy a bone will you. I know he is probably dying a slow death and you only have three minutes to throw on some lip gloss or something."

I just nod my head and sprint back down the hall. I slam the door behind me and begin to change as quickly as possible. Once the outfit was on I put on some shimmer lotion so I would glow in the soft lights of the guest bedroom.

I went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom and swiped on my lemon ginger lip tint. I looked at my face and decided to let my hair down since Paul always preferred it that way. I looked at my phone and I had one minute left. Why did I feel so nervous? I've talked to him before on _"face time" _so what was the big deal.

_"Beep...Beep...Beep"__  
><em>  
>I reach for my phone it's him requesting a chat I accept and move back to the bed. As the screen comes into focus I am shocked by what I see. Paul is sitting at his desk with candles lit and the song "My Love," by Sia is playing in the background. I don't know how much time passes as we study one another.<p>

I felt like I was seeing him for the first time. He had on no shirt of course but his body wasn't what attracted me to him in this moment. Paul looked like a man for the first time, a man in love. He was a man that I could trust with my heart. He looked ready to tell me everything. He was open and ready to receive.

"I know we are miles apart but I thought we could have a long distance date if that's all right with you Honey Bunni?"

He was waiting for me to respond, but I felt like I couldn't speak. Am I imprinting again? Is that possible?

"That's fine Paul. So what's on your mind?"

"You. You're the only thing on my mind. Honestly, you're the only thing that matters to me. You are all I really have Rachel and I hope you know that. I hope you know that I am here for you know mater what. Even if you want to fight the imprint I'll still be there for you."

"I don't! I don't want to fight it Paul. I am sorry."

We were both starring at each other. I wish he was here with me. I should have let him come along. I was biting my lip, which caused Paul to lick his in response.

"Why are you apologizing Rachel? What did you ever do to me Honey Bunni?"

I looked down at my fingers. He was wrong. I had done things to him. I had pushed him away and blamed it on his promiscuous past. When in actuality it was me. I was insecure and afraid to let him in.

"Rachel, please look at me? What is it?"

"I feel horrible at how things have been going. How I've kept you at arms length. How I blamed me not letting you in my heart fully on your past. When in reality it's my past that haunts me."

I look into his eyes. I want to be lost in them. More importantly, I wanted him to be lost in me. I wanted to make love to him in the worst way.

"I've done wrong too, Rachel. So let's just start over. Take it from step one and see what happens. Okay?"

"I don't want to start over Paul. I need you. I need you right now. I am tried of waiting. I want to come home. I want to be with you."

With that I put my phone on its docking Station and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I could hear Paul's deep intake of breath. He lifted an eyebrow up in response and then licked his lips. I could hear him roll his chair closer.

"Honey Bunni, what exactly are you doing? I thought we were having a date via video chat. Not smexing."

" Smexing? What the hell is smexing Paul?"

A look of confusion passed over his face. Then he reached down out of frame. I could hear rustling. Was he taking off his pants?

"Baby, smexing can be whatever you want it to be."

"What's smexing to you daddy?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him as I started to pull my boxers down. Once they were off I was up on my knees on the bed. I blew a kiss at him, and then curled my finger at him in a _"come hither" _hand gesture.

"Do you like what you see? I can take off the bra and panties too. If you want to see all of me."

I heard Paul let out a noise that was a mixture of a groan and a growl.

"No, I want to do that. When you get back. I want to see and feel you while you're underneath me."

That must have been my turn to make a sound. I moaned softly. Then I started to crawl toward my phone on all fours.

"You still haven't told me what smexing is Paul? Is that code for sadomasochism or bondage or something? I think I can get into that. I can just see you here with me right now tying me down to this bed and having your way with me. I could be your little kitten and you could make me purr all you want."

"Wow, where is all this brave talk coming from? Why do you want to be a good kitten now and play with me?"

"Who said I was a good kitten?"

At that moment I reached up and squeezed my nipples hard while they were still encased in my black lace bra. Then I let my hands trail down my stomach till I got to the waistband of my matching black lace g-strings. I looked up at Paul then. He was literally on the edge of his seat panting.

"Smex, is that slutty, smutty, sex? Is that what you want from me Paul? Do you want me to be a sexy, smutty kitty for you? Let you tie me up, and spank me when I am bad? Make me take that long hard cock of yours in every hole I've got?"

"Rachel, if you don't stop I am going to run and swim all the way to Hawaii!"

I looked up at Paul and winked before I put my hands down my panties. I laid on my back now and lifted both legs in the air opening and closing them. Giving him brief glimpses of what I was doing to myself.

"Paul... Paul... Paul!"

I was chanting at a volume that could only be described as a whisper yell.

"Rachel look at me now! "

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. He raised his hand up like he wished he could reach threw the screen and put his hand on me.

"When are you coming home? I want to plan something special for when you get back."

"I was supposed to stay another week but I don't think I can go that long. Will three days be long enough for you to plan your special evening?"

"Three days, I can get everything together by then."

We both started smiling at each other. He raised his eyebrows at me. I began to giggle at him. I felt so free.

"I don't even want to finish without you here Paul. I'll just wait till I can feel your hands on me."

"I like that. As long as you follow my instructions to the letter and do everything I say. Then it'll be worth the wait Rachel."

I nodded my head, before I could answer him.

"So, are we going to make love or make smex?"

He started to laugh and shook his finger at me.

"Honey Bunni, all I know how to do is have smex, but for you I might finally be able to make love."

A shiver rolls over my body. I looked at him and squirmed around the bed. Three days. I could make it three days right?

"Are you sure you don't want to swim to Hawaii?"

We both started laughing and continued to talk about are plans. We talked about the pain we had felt and the loss. We talked about all the smutty ways he'd make me scream his name.

"So what's you fantasy Paul?"

He pulled the phone close to his face. Licked his lips and smiled. He answered in a voice that should be outlawed in all fifty states.

"My smutty, smart, sexy, smexy fantasy is you!"

_**EN: Yeah, I know I am wicked for ending there but will you not stone me please? I am writing more as I type ... It's only going to be 3 or 4 parts so don't get too excited!** **Please review and let me know what you think... even if u hate it :-(**_


	2. Chapter 2:Velvet

**AN: **I am not in any way associated with the twilight saga franchise (book, movies, etc.)â€¦I will be sitting through BD this weekend with a box of tissues and a barf bag

_***** Warning this is rated MA for sexual situations and language soâ€¦Feel free to run nowâ€¦.Also, there is a sad conversation between Rachel and Rebecca in regards to their deceased mother and the aftermath. I have not lost a parent but I sympathize with anyone who has at any age. I apologize to anyone who is upset by this part of the chapter.****_

**Beta: **Dorme99 , Ur the best!

**Rating: **MA, NC-17 â€¦if your not of age leave now.

**Paring: **Paul/ Rachel

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet-Part 2<strong>

_I felt it for some time, and not at all  
>Poison in my head, god love hurts<br>I'm not looking for love, but it's hard to resist  
>I don't recall being this dead<em>

She's the only one, lost the best I had  
>I found her in a dream, looking for me<br>This heart's on fire, I'll bring myself  
>Up to fall, and down again<p>

These arms of mine  
>Don't mind who they hold<br>So should I maybe, Just leave love alone  
>You call out my name, for the love you need<br>But you wont find it in me  
>- Lykke Li, "Velvet"<p>

* * *

><p>Who is shaking me? Could you please stop it? I am trying to sleep here! I am dreaming about my man! Paul. I can't wait to get back to him. I can feel myself starting to smile in my sleep.<p>

"Rachel, I can see you smiling! I know you can hear me so get your ass up! I want the details of what happened last night! Why the hell is u half naked in bed?"

That did it! I shot up in bed and see a very serious looking Becks. She has her hand on her hip and is very much in mother mode. Man, Becks looks so much like our mom. I yawn and stretch before I answer her.

"For your information, I was talking to Paul last night and things got a little heated so... I took off a few layers. No biggie, he has been in my life for the past six months now."

"So, spill baby sister! I want the whole story, every detail!"

Becks was jumping around like a kid hyped up on Halloween candy. She was wringing her hands around and then she finally hops up on my bed.

"You know I hate it when you call me baby sister! Your only three minutes older! We are twins remember?"

"How could I forget? You only remind me every chance you get."

Rebecca rolls her eyes in mock irritation. We are both giving each other a hard time. I pull the sheet up a little. I guess I have to tell her about leaving early. I really will miss having her around; and I want to see Ano and Aveolela grow up.

"Becks, why won't you come home anymore? Don't you think Dad wants to see you and your family? What about Jake and Bella. Are you even going to come to his wedding?"

I could see that Becks was uncomfortable. She gets off of the bed and went to look out the window. She sighs before she turns around and answers me.

"Rachel. I don't know what to say. I know I need to be an adult. I know that I am hurting Jake and Dad by not visiting. It's just so hard. I hate the way people look at us. I hate feeling everyone's pity. I hate remembering how hard it was when she was sick. How it sucked the life out of Dad."

Becks starts to cry. I get out of the bed and cross the room to stand next to her. I know the pain she is talking about. I know how hard it was to grow up without our mother. I remember the days going to school with dirty clothes and messy hair because Billy couldn't keep it together for us. I remember being angry with him.

"Becks, I know it's hard but maybe it's time to start again. Going home and being around familiar people is letting me heal. I am not saying to move back but we need to get to know the twins. Dad needs a chance to apologize to you. He's getting older Becks. We are not going to have him forever."

"Isn't that even more reason to walk away? I have a family now. I'd hate for my son and daughter to become attached to Dad and then he passes away! What would I tell them? I can't even get over my own mother dying; but I am supposed to help them be strong! What would I tell Jacob. if I came home? We basically did what Dad did to us!"

By the end of the rant Becks is hysterical. I grab her in my arms and we collapse down to the floor together. I'm crying, she's crying. Our tears are mixing and magnifying the pain. As we cry and attempt to calm each other down we loose track of time. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind.

"You never know what you're going to say until you say it Becks. I know Jake doesn't hate you. He has a great life now and he's in love with Bella, Bella Swan can you believe it?"

"Yes, I can. He was always a constant thing. He always liked her I caught him writing about her a few times."

The memory has us both smiling.

"Just promise me that you'll try? That you'll really think about it. We miss you Rebecca. I miss my big sister."

"Alright! Don't twist my arm! So, when are you leaving? I can feel like something has changed and your scared to tell me. Don't give me that look! You're not innocent and by the looks of you lack of clothing. Mr. Lahote does not think you're innocent either."

We both start laughing. I love our twin connection at moments like this. I smirk at her and start to get up from the floor.

"Your right, I am leaving a few days earlier and Paul did bring out the animal in me last night. I don't know what came over me. Do you think we can go shopping today, I need things to wear once I get home? I am going home in three days Becks."

"Well, it is about time! I thought that boy was going to die I slow death waiting for you to give him a taste or sniff of something!"

"Are you still my sister? Who's this right now? Where are my nice and nephew? Where is your husband?"

"Ok, calm down! I know you have a wild side. I have one too I am just a married woman now...so I can't let it be all out in the open! Anyways, I know things were getting hot and heavy, so Sione and the twins are at the beach; and they're going to visit their godfather. So, we have five hours to shop, eat, and talk about Mr. Lahote."

As soon as Becks is done explaining, she gets up off the bed and strolls out the door. Just before she's out of hearing range she informs me I have fifteen minutes to clean up and get ready.

_**Paul POV**_

"Paul, you owe us big time. I am serious. We better be the godfathers to your children or your first son's name needs to be Embry Jared or Jared Embry! Don't give me the fuck you face! You are going to be kissing my feet when I tell you what Janelle and Kim came up with!"

I roll my eyes at Embry, because I do not remember asking for his help. After last night I thought I had everything in order. Clearly, I was wrong. I start chuckling at him before I answers.

"Spit it out already Call! What is your glorious plan?"

"Hold on! I think that's Jared and Sam coming up now."

Sure enough, Jared and Sam tread across my lawn and into the house. What's going on? Does the whole reservation know about my efforts to get into Rachel's pants? I nod my head at Jared and Sam. I am getting ready to ask them what the hell where they doing but Sam cut me off.

"Paul, before you get all upset and throw a fit just hear us out. Promise me that you will let us help you. We all care about you and Rachel. We all want to see you happy. So, don't look at this as a handout or anything. Think of it as an investment in the future of the Pack and the reservation. Alright?"

"Fine, just say what you all have to say."

Sam takes a deep breath and he drops a bomb on me.

"Old Quil is buying you a new truck. When Rachel flies into Seattle, you'll pick her up from the airport and stay in Seattle. We already have a confirmation number for the junior suite at the Marriott Waterfront, and you guys will be there for five days. You will take these gifts and not complain. Think of it as your Christmas, Birthday, and just because gift for the next couple years, ok?"

"What!"

"Paul, relax. Old Quil, Billy, and Jake want to do this for you. I want this for you too. You can get some time with Rachel alone. You need a break Paul. You work way too hard. Think of it as a pre-honeymoon. Or you both could sleep for five days but that would be a waste!"

They all bust out laughing at Sam's last comment. I start grinning as well. The possibilities are endless. We could go to a nice restaurant, dancing, or the movies. We could also plan on having lots of room service especially if Rae keeps up her bad kitty routine.

"All I can say is thank you. I know I will have to throw some spectacular bachelor parties when the time comes. I think I am up for the challenge, I do know a lot of strippers."

I wiggle my eyebrows at them, and I am about to continue when Jared cuts me off.

"Jake did make one request however. Under no circumstances are you to think about what happens on your "smex-cation." I am guessing he'll alpha order you as soon as he gets the chance."

"I don't care! He can do whatever he wants as long as I get my time off."

I start to laugh then, five whole days and nights with Rachel. To explore her inside and out. Wait until I tell her. I wonder what she'd want to do. I know there are a few places I could take her if she's open to it.

_**Rachel POV**_

I am so glad to finally be back in bed and out of the mall. I forget how much Becks likes to shop. I'm so thankful I have some money in my savings because revamping my wardrobe was a bit expensive. Also, the shopping trip came with a surprise!

Becks bought me a few things from La Perla! I mean regular people don't shop there... do they? Becks insisted that I was in need of a few things from there and just about everything she bought for me I was told to save for the honeymoon.

Honeymoon, I'm not even wearing a ring yet! Beck however says she has a feeling that my single days are on a countdown. I hope they are. I am sick of things not working out in that department. More importantly, I am glad that I finally have a guy in my life that will probably be able to handle my feisty side.

I wonder how he feels about indulging me in my fetish for role play. I did buy a few costumes. Role-playing is the tame side to my fetishes and fantasies. Just as my mind begins to wander, I get a text message from Paul.

_**PL**__: BB, cn u tlk?  
><em>_**RB**__: Alw cn tlk 2 U  
><em>_**PL**__: :-)  
><em>_**RB**__: R we uzn vid ch agn?  
><em>_**RB**__: Coz I wnt 2 sho u sumthin  
><em>_**PL**__: I wnt 2 sho u sumthin 2 ;-)  
><em>_**RB**__: k, I giv me 2 mins_

I jump up and take my robe off. I was planning on talking to Paul tonight. So, I put on my new costume. It's a playboy preppy schoolgirl outfit. It had an itty, bitty, black, ruffled skirt; and a tiny red plaid cardigan that left little to the imagination.

I put on some red lipstick to finish of my look. I grab two big red ribbons to use to tie big bows around my pigtails. I pull out the chair I dragged in here earlier and turn down the lights.

_**"Beep...Beep...Beep"**__  
><em>  
>Yes, he's right on time! I accept the face time request and put my iPhone on its docking station. I slip on my fake eyeglasses just as Paul comes into focus on the screen. He was about to say something but the words die on his lips.<p>

"Professor, you said you wanted to see me after class? I hope this isn't about our last pop quiz because I can't afford to get another bad grade. I'll do anything you want me to do in order to past the class."

Paul has the sexiest grin on his face as he rubs his hands together. He reaches behind him on his desk and produces a ruler. He clears his throat and looks straight at me before he replies, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You're just not applying yourself. I don't even know if you're capable of doing what it takes to past this class anymore."

He slaps the ruler on his hand to emphasize my name .He sits up straighter in the chair before he continues.

"Do you take me seriously little girl? I don't think you do."

"Professor, I take you and this Cl-Ass very seriously."

Paul stands up from the chair and leans close to the screen.

"Little girl! Did I ask for you to talk? Did I tell you to answer me?"

I shake my head no. I can see the rise and fall of Paul's chest. I can also see the rippling of his muscles underneath his white tee. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Now, you are not to speak to me unless I tell you to. Do you understand me? Nod if you understand!"

I nod my head. This is going better than I had anticipated. I could feel my body vibrating with excitement. I clamp my legs shut, and start wiggling in my chair.

Paul is studying me with a smirk on his face. He breaks character for a second to ask me a question.

"Do you like that Rachel? You being the helpless lost lamb and me being the big bad wolf?"

"Yes, as long as sometimes you will let me be your she-wolf?"

"I want to play professor when you come home Rae. I want to do more than just play with you"

I moan. I want him to do more than that too. I felt like a virgin, willing and eager to please.

"Paul I know I said I could wait, but I am melting over here. Talk to me, tell me what your going to do to me when I get back home."

He licks his lips and sits back down in the chair. I reach up and start undoing the buttons to my sweater.

"Paul, I got a gift for you. Well for us. It's under my sweater do you want to see?"

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"I want to see everything you have. I always do. I always will."

I keep undoing the buttons until I reach the last one. Once my sweater falls open, I grab my soft flesh and give it a squeeze. Paul growls in response. I push aside the cardigan to reveal a completely sheer bra.

However, I am confident that what has him reaching for his waistband is what was underneath. For the first time, Paul had an unabridged view of my perfect pebbles and now he knew that they were pierced. They both had barbells in them with wolf charms hanging on the end.

I glance up at Paul and he was impossibly close to the screen. He let out a soft growl.

"How long have your nipples been pierced?"

I giggle at his question as I suck my bottom lip into my mouth. I decide that I am going to be a little cheeky with my response.

"I don't know Professor. I am so forgetful sometimes. Maybe it was freshmen year...or a dare for my sorority."

"Miss Black, if you want to pass this class you will tell me what you are willing to do to me. How are you going to make me believe you deserve to pass this class?"

I put my pointer finger in my mouth and close my lips around it. I moan and pull my finger out my mouth and past my lips. The action makes a loud "pop." I hear Paul shuffling around.

"Well, to start, I'd love to put your long, hard, member in my mouth. I have a bit of an oral fixation. I love feel things slide in and out of my mouth until they brush pass my lips."

"Rae, Ra-eee, I want you home now. Are you going to put those ruby lips all over my cock before I bury myself deep inside of you?"

I don't know when I start panting and reaching under my skirt to move my thin underwear out the way so I could reveal the pretty pink of my folds. I prop one leg up on the end of the bed so that Paul could see.

"Paul, do you love me? Are you in love with and only me. I can't do this if it's going to end with me alone all over again. I think I'd die without you. I want you to make me yours. All the way yours. I want you to mark me and make love to me so long and hard that it changes everything about me. I want you to make me new. I want to be your wife Paul. I am in love with you, but I am scared."

I was searching Paul's eyes for an answer. He let out a breath I don't think he knew he was holding. He pushes his seat back a little and pulls his white tee over his head.

"Rachel, I am here for you naked as the day I was born. I have nothing to hide from you. I swear to god, I am not leaving you, ever. As much as you want me to make you mine...I want you to brand me too. So I did the closest thing."

He picks up the phone and brings the camera close to his chest so I can see what he did.

"Oh my God, did you get my name tattooed over your heart. Paul!"

Tears start falling down my face. He was serious, this whole time. Everything he had told me from day one. From the imprinting erasing the promiscuous man that he had become to him promising me over and over that I was the only woman he ever loved other than his mother. The only woman he'd give his heart and soul to no matter how I felt about him in return.

"Rae, please don't cry. I just want you to know that I am serious about us. I want everyone in the world to know who I belong to. Do I belong to you?"

He was talking with a little hint of laughter. I reach under the bed and grab out my trusty man without of man accessory. I bring it up to my lips and kiss the tip. I start smirking as I wave it in Paul's direction.

"What do you plan on doing with that Rachel? I didn't even know you had a dildo."

I start grinning at him. I just want to mess with him now.

"Well, it's not what I am going to do with it; but who I am going to do with it. You said you want to belong to me. So bend over that chair and let me make you mine."

I was vibrating in my chair because I want to laugh so badly. Paul's mouth was almost on the floor. He looks at me with a devilish look in his eyes. Before he speaks to me in a voice I didn't even know he had.

"Rachel! You listen to me good. I don't know who used to let you do that to them, but you are not doing it to me! I can tell you right now that out of the two of us. You're the only one getting bent over anything. You're also the only one that is taking any cock real or otherwise up their ass. Do I make myself clear?"

All I could do is nod before I came for the first time that night. If this was just foreplay, I don't know what I am going to do when we are in the same state. He pulls me out of my mental euphoria by telling me that when I fly into Seattle on Friday that we were staying at a hotel for five whole days.

"Five days! I think I have enough clothes and toys to have plenty of hot smex."

"Toys? What other stuff do you have under that bed Rachel?"

I look at him and shake my head.

"Oh no! Professor, your just going to have to be a good wolf and wait till Thursday."

"Rae, come on! Give a dog a bone?"

We both start laughing. If he only knew that I plan on giving him more than just a bone.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Some

****AN:** ******As always thanks for everyone's support for this story and a extra special S/O to the best Beta in the world...Dorme99 :-)... Sorry it took so long to get this up, I don't plan on keeping all of you waiting like that again ;-)****

**Enjoy and please review if you feel the urge :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Get Some<strong>

_Don't pull your pants before I go down_

_Don't turn away, this is my time_

_Don't make demands, I don't take none_

_Just say a prayer that it gon' get done_

_Don't pull your pants before I go down_

_Don't turn away, this is my time_

_Like a shotgun needs an outcome_

_I'm your prostitute, you gon' get some_

_Like a shotgun needs an outcome_

_I'm your prostitute, you gon' get some_

_Go ahead, go way low, where I can do no harm_

_Go ahead, go way low in my honey lovin' arms_

_Go ahead, go way low, where I can do no wrong_

_Got you around my finger like a lonely lover's charm (like a lonely lover's charm)_

_And 'cause I can go, I'm gon' go west_

_Just like a man, I'm the fortress_

_Like a shotgun, I can't be outdone_

_I'm your prostitute, you gon' get some_

_Like a shotgun needs an outcome_

_I'm your prostitute, you gon' get some_

_-Lykke Li, "Get Some"_

_**Rachel POV**_

"Wow," I wake up with a start from a very naughty dream about Paul and me. As I roll over in bed, I sneak a peek at the clock to see what time it is. Wow, It's only six-thirty in the morning.

Now I'm up a half hour earlier then my alarm and to make matters worst there's no way my body will relax enough for me to go back to sleep. On the other hand, today is Thursday! I'm going back home and back into my lover's arms.

Obviously, I'm not too proud to admit that I can't wait to be in Paul's strong, warm, and comforting embrace. A smile starts to grace my face because I feel like I haven't seen him in years. Sure, we do speak on the phone or video chat; but I'm glad that I will be able to physically see him with my own two eyes.

Still in a stupor from my latest wet dream, I pick up the phone and see I've got a message from Paul's email address. The email basically states that he sent me something by snail mail. That's strange he knows I'm catching my flight to Seattle today.

As I continue to scan the email, I realize the package should arrive at eight o'clock this morning. Naturally, my mind begins to race as I think of all the possible things that could be in this package.

I feel a smirk take over my face as my eyes land on the last line. Apparently, I'm to follow the instructions to a "t." Now I am really anxious.

Just as I get ready to get out of bed, I hear some one's light footsteps approach the door.

As the door creaks open I hear, "Are you a wake? I have two people out here who want to see their favorite aunt."

Rebecca is peaking around the doorframe and I can make out the top of one of the twin's heads. I motion her forward with my hand because now I feel the pain bubbling in my chest. She comes all the way inside and I almost want to cry. I will miss her, Ano, and Aveolela so much.

"Give my little people to me this might be the last time I see them this small," I focus my attention on the babies because I can hear my voice cracking as I speak.

Becks proceeds to transfer each baby carefully into my waiting arms. Instinctually, I scoot back on the bed so, that my back is leaning on the headboard for support. I look at the tiny features of my nephew's face first.

Sighing, I say the first thing that comes to mind,"Becks, Ano looks so much like Jake when he was a baby, and Lela looks like you and momma."

I could see Becks face frown slightly before she said anything in response.

"In a month, Sione and I will be in La Push. We'll give it two weeks and if everything goes according to plan then we're going to stay. Even if it doesn't work out I promise to attended all major family events and we can alternate holidays. I don't want to miss Jacob's wedding or my little sister's for that matter," Rachel has a mixture of sadness and glee in her voice.

As her declaration ends, I glance up at her face. Of course, I'm waiting for her to breakdown and bring up are turbulent past . However, the longer I study her face, the more I realize Becks looks happy for the first time in years.

Forgiveness is restoring her from the inside out. My face is glowing too and I can feel it warming up my features. Although, my happiness is several different pieces of my life coming together at once. Finally, the universe is shinning down on me and I'm relishing in it.

For the first time in years, I have something real to look forward to. Not only will my whole family be together again, but now I have someone to share my life with. I know he's been there for awhile now however in light of all that has transpired between us it feels brand new.

Suddenly, I have an epiphany. I want to marry him! I am hopelessly in love with Paul and I know it has nothing to do with wolf magic. We might be imprinted but it's still my choice, and I choose to belong to him.

I want him just as much as he wants me. My heartbeat picks up and I feel like somewhere my mother is smiling down on me. As I lift my eyes to the heavens, I begin to share a little of what is on my mind.

"Becks, you've made me the happiest little twin sister in the world! Did you hear that Ano and Lela? Your coming home to La Push! You get to see you uncle Jake and uncle Paul. Oh, and your auntie Bella makes the best food on the west coast. Are you all excited?"

As if on cue, both babies burp and pass gas at the same time. I look at Rebecca and we both start laughing. I frown my nose up as I begin to smell Ano.

"Oh my God! What are you feeding this boy? That is ungodly!"

As I attempt to hand him back, Becks grabs Lela instead. Then simply points in the direction of her room. I look at her and shake my finger 'no.' However; she continues to nod her head 'yes.'

Finally, Becks decides to end our mini standoff.

"Rae this is good practice for you. I have a feeling that Paul will waste no time in getting a bun in that oven."

She winks at me. All I can do is rise up and head off for diaper duty. Paul and I having a baby? I wasn't ready for a baby, but the idea of having a baby that was half Paul and me. That was an intriguing idea.

_**Paul POV**_

"Fuck," I yell as I wake up with a start. Thank the spirits that today is Thursday, because I think my heart along with some other sensitive areas were on the brink of explosion. I look down my body and roll my eyes.

Of course, I have morning wood ! I feel a little sorry for Rachel because when I get a hold of her, I have no plans on easing up. Yet, I have a feeling that whatever I dish out she can take.

A few days had changed everything for me. Just a few days ago I had lost all hope of this relationship with Rachel turning into something more romantic. Now, I felt like the sky was the limit for us.

For instance, I now knew what I was going to do on our last night in Seattle. As I roll over and look out my bedroom window, I decide that I'm going to ask Rae to marry me. Marriage, the word rings out in my mind because I know that's a big step for me.

As a matter of fact, I've never had any desire to married mainly because I was to afraid of becoming like my father. However, now I feel confident that my past is solidly behind me. I was right in the middle my epiphany when I hear the boys approaching my backyard. "Shit," I yell as I jump out of bed and grab my black cut-off sweats.

Simultaneously, I head toward my back door and I get it open just in time for the pack, imprints, and girlfriends to all pour inside my house. Now, I'm annoyed, horny as hell, and perplexed to the reason of this visit.

"Well, thanks for coming over, but I was not expecting company today. Furthermore, I still need to pack for my get-away," I looked around because I was still trying to process what was so urgent that it required all of them to descend on my home.

I cleared my throat and added, "Plus, I need to call Rae or text her at least ."

Once the words leave my mouth, I glance over at the breakfast nook where I usually leave my phone to charge. Panic seizes my chest as I don't see my iPhone laying there. I spin on my heels and run back into my bedroom.

"No! Fuck! Where is it," I yelling into the empty space and I was about to flip the entire mattress over, when I hear the entire house erupt in laughter.

"Oh, Paul? I think I have your phone right here," Bella's soft voice rings in my ears.

As a result, I stop dead in my tracks and turn toward my bedroom doorway. Of course, Bell and Jacob are leaning into the doorframe like it was nothing wrong with this situation. In fact, Jake has a mixture of pain and laughter on his face.

In contrast, Bella's face showed that she was over the moon with excitement. She even wiggles her eyebrows at me before she tosses my phone into the air. I catch it as soon as it leaves her fingertips.

I quirk my eyebrows at her before I ask the all important question, "Bella, what did you do? Don't give me the _"angel face"_ either. "

"All right, Paul, don't freak out, but I kind of sent Rachel a package yesterday from you. The package contains things we thought Rachel could wear on your vacation. Plus, your bags have been packed since this morning," Bella is rambling and is sporting her natural blush from being called out.

Finally, she pauses for a few moments to allow me to process what she has said. Now I'm more shocked than before. For the first time, I could truly say I have a family in my corner.

Even if their number one concern was ensuring that I get laid. Does everyone want to be rid of me for a few days? No, they care about me; I have to let go of the past.

I am not a burden to the pack or the tribe anymore. I finish my mini pep talk and look back at Bella and Jacob. She glances at me hesitant to proceed with whatever else is on her mind.

The longer I look at her the redder her apple shape cheeks get. I sigh as I tell her, "Give it to me straight, Bella. I know you and the girls didn't stop there. So what else did you do?"

In response to my frankness Bella jumps up and down as she continues, "Well, I have an outfit picked out for you to wear so that you match, Rachel."

Just as she was about to open her mouth Embry bounces into the room. He is wringing his hands and then winks at me.

"You can so thank me when you get back because Janelle and I picked out your outfits for dinner tonight. You'll look like you need to be in GQ or something . I'll be shocked if Rachel doesn't bone you right there in the airport!"

Embry and I start laughing until we hear Jacob clear his throat. Oh, no we all forget sometimes that Rachel is Jake's older sister. He cuts his eyes at me and motions with his hands for Bella to continue talking.

"One last detail, you have reservations at Hook & Plow, it's the main restaurant at the Marriott."

Bella was looking at me with anxious eyes . She turns away from me slightly to glance at Jake for help. Jake looks at her, rolls his eyes, and then sighs before he pushes off the door frame.

We lock eyes before Jake starts scrubbing his face with his hands a few times. Then he proceeds to stride forward. I was momentarily stunned as he got closer to me because I wasn't sure if he wanted a fight.

"Look, I don't know what Bella wants me to say to you Paul. This is my sister we're talking about here, but I want you both to be happy. Just keep the sex bragging reserved for conversations I'm not apart of. Deal?"

Jake was up to something because he grabs my hand and pulls me into a tight embrace. I look at Embry nervously across the room, but all he can do is mouth the words, "sorry." Oh no, this can't be good. Jake gets impossible close to my ear so he can talk way below normal human hearing range.

"Paul, so help me God I'll castrate you with my bare hands if you fuck over my sister! This is not a threat but a promise do I make myself clear? Nod if you understand me."

I nod my head but then I feel him break my hand in his bone crushing grip. At the same time, I can hear Quil's booming laughter as he hears my bones snap. My eyes immediately go to Bella.

Clearly, she was unhappy with Jake's actions because Bella is shaking her heard back and forth while stomping her tiny feet. At least, Jake is going to get a mouthful when they get back home. I smirk to myself as I ask Bella, "Where's this bag? I need to get the truck packed!"

At that moment, even Jake's face lights up with genuine happiness for Rachel and me. It was plain to see that everyone is sending me well wishes. However, In this moment I admit to myself that I've gone a long time without being truly happy. The brightest, cheesiest smile came across my mouth as I chant to myself, " I have everything now!"

_**Rachel POV**_

As I look down at what I'm wearing I feel a million butterflies take flight in my stomach. In addition, I start wondering if Paul really made this clothing selection. In fact, I've never seen him this dress up, but then we never went anywhere special.

Guilt washes over me as I think about how much time I've wasted with him. In attempt to redirect my attention, I glimpse at my reflection in the mirror. Seriously, this outfit makes me feel super sexy.

However, I hope Paul enjoys seeing me in this outfit. I would hate to disappoint him, especially since he bought it for me. As I start cleaning up my eyes land on the contents of my care package.

Inside the box were huge storage Ziploc bags. Each of them had a number on them in numerical order one through five. In the enclose letter the instructions told me to pack the number ones inside my suitcase. I was to wear them in order, starting with the number one tomorrow.

Furthermore, the bag that read "Homecoming," is my clothing option for the plane and remainder of the evening. My "homecoming," attire consisted of a very sexy bra and panty set. The color combination was winter white with a black lace trim at the top of the cup, and the same black lace on top of the v-string underwear.

Naturally, I start to feel a little self conscious about wearing this but Paul must think I have the body for it. My alarm goes off on my phone letting me know it's time to head out. Everything seems to be going in slow motion.

Sione comes into the room to collect my things for the car. Becks rushes in behind him and locks me in a tight embrace. She starts sobbing, "I can't go and see you leave."

"Don't worry about it, next time I see you we'll be home," I sigh out into her hair.

A few minutes later, Sione arrives and announces it's time to leave for the airport. Reluctantly, I let go of Becks as she sighs then finally lets me go. Becks clears her throat as she tells me, "Let Bella know I want her famous lasagna as my coming home meal. Tell Jake, he better have his act together! Be sure and warn Paul that I'm as crazy as people say. I have no problem dumping him into the Sound!"

We all start laughing at Becks attempt to play the heavy role. We glance at each other and something pops into my mind. Something we said as children.

"Becks, you and me against all others."

She smiles brightly as Becks response, "Together as one."

With that promise from are own personal dark ages I gather my purse, walk up to her kiss her forehead and make my way out the door. Sione doesn't say anything on the way to the airport.

"Rachel, I just want to say thank you for coming. I'm so happy Rebecca is willing to go home," Sione said those last words to me before I exit the vehicle and collect my things.

_**Five hours and thirty five minutes later…**_

This is insane! It's not like I've never seen him before. Why am I this nervous? As if on cue Paul calls my phone. At first I simply stare at it with wide eyes. The lady next to me pats me on the shoulder to get my attention.

At that moment, I realize this is really happening and I hope I can back up all the freaky stuff I've been saying. The call goes to voicemail as I gather up my carry-ons. I sigh and redial Paul.

"Rae? Are you here? I was worried something happened to my Rae of Sunshine," Paul's voice echoed not just in my ear but my whole body.

My knees buckled a little bit and leaned on the makeshift wall as I continued walking off the plane.

My voice sound way too soft as I reply, "Sorry I was getting my bags but I'm here walking off the plane. Where should I meet you at?"

I was walking toward the down escalators and just got my foot on the a step when he breaths out the words, "Rae, look up stop looking at you feet. I would never let you fall."

"What!"

There he was waiting right where I didn't expect him. I could no longer focus on being calm and collective. I bolt straight for him and he opens his arms wide as I leap into them. We both put are faces in each others necks while we inhale the others scent.

Obviously, our reunion drew attention but neither of us give anyone other than us any thought.

As I pull my face out of the crook of his neck I notice that we are matching. I smirk at how debonair he looks in a white blazer with black accents. My hands run down the front of his chest which cause me take in the way his tanned skin balances out the tight black polo underneath.

Suddenly, I'm more turned on then I've ever been in my entire life. He gives me a look that says everything we can't say in a public place. I slide down the front of his body as he places my feet on solid ground.

"You look so beautiful Rachel," he whispers in my ear in his sultry baritone voice.

My brain starts to malfunction as I moan entirely too loud for a public place. To make matters worse his hot breath on my ears in conjunction with his word set off a chain reaction in me. I feel my nipples perk up, my heart rate quickens, my love canal clenches, and the biggest tell tale sign I feel my self gushing for no reason at all.

Paul's nostril's flare as he grabs my hand and stalks out of the airport with my bags in his right hand.

"Where are we going?"

"First to our car and then the hotel. If we make it there," Paul growls lowly as he hurriedly walks into the airport garage.

We only take a few more steps when I guess I must be too slow because suddenly Paul scoops me up into his arms and takes off in what I presume is the direction of our car. All I could do is think about was him. The rest of the world fades into the background.

Paul must have been taking the steps four or five at a time because we arrive at the top level of the garage entirely to fast. I look around trying to figure out where he was going; obviously I was searching for Jacob's rabbit or Bella's truck.

"Paul, where are you going? Where's the car?"

Of course, Paul had a huge smirk on his face as his right hand left it's position on my body and into his pocket. Then a chirp went off and my eyes land on a huge ford truck. I look at it and then back at Paul as he states, "We can talk about it later but I didn't do anything illegal, Rae."

The next few minutes became a blur. I know we reached the car and suddenly my back was plastered in the backseat with Paul hovering over me. Something inside me snaps as I realize we belong together. However, I want to be the one in control because I feel like it was my fault for prolonging this.

I attempt to push him off of me so that I can let him know my idea, but he is too focused on prying my jeans off. As soon as he pauses to throw them on the floor I sit up and let him have it, "I'm sorry Sir what was your name again, or what do you want me to call you?"

At the same time, I slide into Paul's waiting lap and he closes his warm arms around my frame. Immediately, I start taking of his matching white and black jacket that matches mine. Paul moans in response to feeling my slender fingers caress his skin.

"Rae, you can call me anything you want as long as you don't stop touching me," Paul growls in a low seductive tone as proceeds to relieve me of my jacket and sheer top.

Something was possesing me because this was not me at all. We have barely had a conversation and we were about to take it to the next level. Paul pauses for a second and then produces a small remote. I wiggle my eyebrows at him thinking it was for some freaky sex toy.

Paul chuckles at me as he pushes a button and "Get Some" fills the truck. We both grin as the words slip out the speakers. I lick my lips and start sing along as an idea starts to take shape in my mind.

"How about I take this off so your hands have something to play with other than my hair," I moan out the words as I slide off his lap and onto the floor in front of him.

Furthermore, I shrug out of my bra as I end up on my knees in front of him we stare at each other for a moment before I literally dive in. My hands frantically unbutton his jeans and with his help they end up at his ankles in milliseconds. Paul opens his lips to say something but I cancel all thought from his mind as I slurp his rapidly hardening blue steel into my waiting mouth.

"Fuck, Rae! Slow down or you'll have a pearl necklace in less than five minutes," Paul yelps at me with his eyes shut.

I keep increasing my movements which makes Paul reach in between us in an effort to palm at my bouncing Betty Boops. Feeling the heat coming from his body was making me insane. I take my hands since I don't need them to play this pink oboe and start flicking my little trigger finger.

Paul growls possessively and then my world shifts. I feel him rip my brand new panties from my body but I am hanging upside with my lips inches away from his twitching big rod. A moan escapes my lips as I realize what he's up to.

He does say a word as he begins to give me the best lip service of my life! For the first few minutes, all I can do is scream, shake, and shimmy in pleasure. Paul has clearly perfected the technique of growling, licking, and moving his head in the precise place to achieve maxim effect.

"Rae! Rae! I thought you were going to lick me like a lollipop, or at least that's what I thought you said more than once. Also, remember you was bragging about how I would lose focus. Well, by the looks of things or the smell of things your the one who's off their game," Paul chuckles before he started taking his bulky, hot tongue and plunges it into my gushing entrance.

"Fuck," I scream out as my body shakes so hard that my head bops against the front seat.

When my mind clears, I reach my hands out so that I can work on his throbbing bat and ball. Paul is clearly caught off guard as he growls into my badger, but continues the passionate attack on my overflowing core.

"You look absolutely lick-able," those are the last words to cross my lips as I take all of his bulging, pulsing, length into my hot, wet mouth.

Only a few moments past before we are both cursing and calling on every known deity in the world. Paul's grip on me becomes tighter as he shots what feels like warm ambrosia down my waiting mouth. He slowly puts me down on the seat beside him as we both let out a satisfying sigh. Paul is about to pass out when he hears something and jumps into the front seat and takes off.

"What's wrong? Why are you pulling off so fast? Is someone coming?"

"Calm down Rae! We're not getting busted for smexing in public today. I just thought you might want to take a shower and stuff before dinner tonight," Paul eyes met mine in the review mirror as my heat and other areas pulse with desire.

That was the exact moment, the moment I have been searching for all my life. I smirk at his reflection as the words slide past my lips, "I love you, you know that right? I loved you before I went to visit Becks. I was just..."

Paul put his fingers to his lips and whispers, "I know will talk about it in the shower."

"Shower," I smirk back at him as my pearl pit clenches


End file.
